Talk:Sesame Street Beans
Other Tyco Beans I have a full set of these guys in storage someplace, but I am 99% sure Tyco did a Baby Natasha as part of the regular set of 24. I think there was also a third Honker (a pink one, IIRC). I never collected the mini Kellogg's versions.--JCooke 10:28, 9 May 2007 (UTC)JCooke :You're right for both. They did make a Natasha and a pink Honker. There's 24 characters in all, but 3 variations to the Honker. -- MuppetDude 14:12, 9 May 2007 (UTC) First plush I added this sentence: "To fill out the set to include 24 different Beans, a number of minor characters were produced as plush toys for the first time, including Barkley, Benny Rabbit, Guy Smiley, the Amazing Mumford and Telly Monster." I think that's the correct list of characters who were never produced in plush before, but it would be nice if someone who knows their Sesame plush could look it over and make sure that it's right. -- Danny (talk) 17:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :There has been a plush version of Telly (in the "World of Jim Henson" documentary). -- MuppetDude 14:12, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Do we really know that the large number of minor characters were released in order to make the set similar to various Beanie Babies collections? I always figured that the large number of characters made were in an effort to celebrate it's 30th anniversary. But if all those characters were released due to the popularity of Beanie Babies, then I wish there would have been a set of Muppet beanies (but at least we've got the action figures). --Minor muppetz 20:29, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Mini Beans So it turns out, as I've been adding to this page, that there's probably enough stuff on the Kellogg's Mini Beans promotion that it should be its own page, Sesame Street Mini Beans. I don't feel like doing that at this moment, so I'm going to park a couple more images here, for later. If anybody feels like splitting the page out, please feel free. -- Danny (talk) 17:55, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Sesamekelloggs.jpg Image:Kelloggsbigbird.jpg :As far as I can tell, the Sesame Street Mini Collection made by Gund in 2004 for the 35th anniversary is also a set of Mini Beanies so we may want to distinguish the title as Sesame Street Mini Beans (Kellogg's) just to be clear. Also if somebody really feels like it, there are plenty of images of the minis themselves out there. -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, 13 March 2007 (UTC) article title Shouldn't the title of this article be changed from "Sesame Street plush (Tyco)" to "Sesame Street Beans". The commercial for these refferred to it as such, and I believe that was the name listed on the tags that came with these plush. --Minor muppetz 23:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, they were sold as "BEANS" - it's stated in the text at the top of the page, and you can see it easily in some of the images (eg. Benny Rabbit). -- Wendy (talk) 05:59, 10 March 2007 (UTC)